


Moonlight

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (at least there are hints of it), Accidental Voyeurism, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Cat Tony Stark, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Familiar Tony Stark, Familiars, Fluff and Smut, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Steve, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Size Kink, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Wizard Bucky Barnes, wolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Steve was full of energy on a good day but there was something about Halloween. It didn’t matter that Tony had just crawled into bed less than an hour ago because he’d been up for hours helping Bucky. The massive werewolf doing an impressive impression of an overgrown excited puppy wasn’t going to let him sleep anytime soon.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this in the notes in "Temptation" but I decided to try writing three Halloween-ish fics for my three favorite Marvel ships: WinterIron, Stony and Stuckony.
> 
> I was going to wait until later to post this but I've never been great at waiting.

Tony groaned when a heavy weight draped over him. The brush of fur, thick and surprisingly soft, had him trying to shove his face underneath the nearest pillow. “No, Steve.” It was a whine.

He wasn’t impressed by it but Tony felt justified.

Steve was _always_ far more active in the days leading up to a full moon and even more so on the day of.

The fact that he was currently a giant wolf, features not quite matching the wolves humans were far more familiar with, only told Tony that Steve was even more energetic today. It wasn’t like the way Steve’s whole body was shaking with excitement didn’t give it away.

He wanted sleep.

Tony just wanted to burrow back into the covers. He’d been up all day helping with spell creation. Then he’d spent the afternoon and most of the night watching Bucky attempt to brew a fucking complicated potion. The damn fairy wings hadn’t been fresh enough for what Bucky wanted to accomplish. Not even Tony’s intrinsic magic as Bucky’s familiar helped.

It wasn’t fair. Bucky was probably passed out in his own bed, sleeping off the long and unsuccessful night, while Tony had a giant werewolf flopping on top of him.

“Sleeeeeeeeeeep.”

Steve huffed at him and a wet nose shoved right against his neck. Tony jerked and flailed, trying to twist away, but Steve was persistent.

“Bad werewolf!” he shoved at Steve but the overgrown _puppy_ wouldn’t fucking move and Tony released another whine. It only earned him the wet feeling of Steve’s tongue dragging over exposed skin and the excited vibrating of his entire body as Steve’s excitement only seemed to increase.

He knew exactly what Steve wanted.

Steve wanted to run.

He wanted to chase.

Steve wanted the unforgivable.

He wanted Tony to climb out of bed and go outside in the cold.

Tony shoved the pillow over his head and tried hiding in the covers. Steve released another huff, one of amusement, before shifting off of Tony and then burrowing under the covers to shove his furry body against Tony’s very naked one.

In one blink and the next Steve’s very human skin was pressed against him. Warm, solid and unfairly tempting even in Tony’s sleepy state.

“Come on, Tony.” Warm lips pressed against the top of his spine and lazily trailed down, soft and sure, as Tony’s body relaxed at the familiar and soothing touches. It was one of his favorite ways for Steve to wake him up.

“ _Steve_.” It sounded plaintive even to his ears. “Sleep?”

“It’s Halloween, Tony.”

As though that was supposed to explain everything.

His tired brain tumbled over Steve’s explanation and then it hit him. It was Steve’s favorite holiday, apparently had been long before he’d been turned into something people dressed up as to celebrate the holiday.

Steve loved it.

Tony blinked at him. Those big blue eyes stared at him imploringly and Tony groaned. “Not the eyes, Steve. What the fuck is wrong with you?” he shoved at Steve’s ridiculous chest, “That isn’t _fair_.”

It didn’t stop the look.

Tony mentally pouted against the power of it.

“You fucker.”

Steve grinned widely at him, hauling him close and pressing their lips together. It was warm, hungry and all-consuming. Tony melted into it and loved the way Steve’s effortless strength felt protective as his werewolf held onto him.

“Come on!” he broke away, pressed a quick kiss to Tony’s nose, before slipping out of the bed.

“Fucking moon-madness.”

He could hear the pounding of large, heavy paws down the hallway and down the stairs as claws brushed against the hardwood floors. He reluctantly shoved the covers off, dragged on a pair of soft lounge pants, before following after Steve.

He could hear Steve downstairs and as he passed Bucky’s door an expression that would no doubt be described as something wickedly amused crossed his features. Steve raced back up the stairs, no doubt intending to drag him out, only to stop and cock his head as he regarded Tony.

Without warning Tony pounded loudly, viciously and unrepentantly, against the wood of Bucky’s door. There was a loud curse and a thud followed by more, increasingly creative curses.

“You fucking _asshole_!”

Tony started laughing his ass off, “Blame your best friend!” the door flung open and Tony took in the mussed hair, the wild eyes and the murderous glare being aimed directly at him. “You can’t kill me!” he jerked back when Bucky seemed to lunge for him, “You need me—”

“To fucking die you spiteful asshole!”

“I’m your familiar!”

“You’re a menace!”

Steve wasn’t any help.

Tony darted past his wizard’s hands, catching a hint of reluctant amusement mixed with the slightly murderous expression on Bucky’s face, to head down the stairs after Steve who was practically vibrating with energy. He found it ridiculous that humans touted werewolves as mindless, vicious monsters.

Steve was a giant puppy.

Unless you threatened someone he loved.

Then Steve would rip your throat out without blinking. Tony had seen that fact up close and personal only a month prior when a hunter had tried to kill Tony for being _the devil’s tool_.

There had been blood everywhere.

As Tony’s feet hit the bottom of the stairs he felt the warm, familiar brush of Bucky’s magic dancing across his skin and settling in. Instantly he knew it was a protection charm infusing him with warmth and settling next to the charm that Bucky had placed on him when they had bonded as wizard and familiar.

He could feel it as a similar charm circled Steve and wrapped around the werewolf waiting at the door with obvious impatience. Tony’s hand turned the knob letting Steve out first before he stepped out into the cool night air.

It was brutal against his exposed skin and Tony didn’t waste a second more after the door shut with a soft click behind them. Tony’s own intrinsic magic wrapped around him as he shrunk down, four paws on the ground and whiskers twitching, as he stretched with a yawn full of sharp little teeth.

Steve’s grey, shaggy coat practically glowed in the light of the moon and stars. Tony knew his own, inky black and ‘ridiculously plush’ according to Bucky fur, had him disappearing into the shadow of the doorway.

_Come on, Tony!_

He gave Steve a vaguely unimpressed look and casually lifted a paw, lazily licking it, while Steve stared at him.

_Now you’re just being petty._

Tony mentally grinned, muscles tensing even as he gave an unaffected air, while Steve became more and more restless. All of that energy, fueled by the moon and Steve’s own nature, was having trouble being contained as he waited.

Without warning Tony darted off the porch, leapt at Steve so he landed on his back and darted off into the dark. The large house they were currently staying in, one of Tony’s he’d gotten in his parents’ will, was surrounded by trees, a river and open fields.

It was perfect for tonight.

Behind him Steve threw his head back in a long, ringing howl that echoed through the night and had Tony’s heart pounding. The sleepiness from before had started fading at the sound of Bucky’s curses and was completely gone now with the bite of cool wind against him as he raced away from Steve.

Steve let him get away. Steve always let him get a good head start but as Tony darted over fallen tree limbs and past large trees there wasn’t a question that the werewolf intent on chasing him was rapidly closing in.

Soon enough he was being tackled and rolled, Steve’s body never crushing him, until Steve had him down and Tony batted at him with one paw.

Blue eyes laughed at him.

_I’m covered in leaves now, aren’t I?_

Steve enjoyed mussing up his fur far too much. He squirmed out from under Steve, bopped him on the nose and darted off again. It was freeing running through the woods with the moon overhead, the crisp air of Halloween brushing against them and the familiar sound of Steve following him.

As the moon moved across the sky and daybreak drew closer Tony’s borrowed energy started to wane. When Steve rolled him again, this time at the edge of the property and on soft manicured grass, Tony slipped out of his cat form and right into his human skin.

A warm, heavy and blessedly furry body covered him. Heat radiated off of Steve’s wolf form and Tony buried his fingers in soft fur.

“I’m going to be mentally dead tonight.” He sounded out of breath but it didn’t stop a pleased grin from tugging at his lips. Steve’s pleasure and happiness, the feeling practically saturating the air around them, had him warm and pleased himself.

He desperately loved making Steve happy.

It was ridiculous how much he loved it and how good it made him feel.

Tony had been hesitant when he’d first accidentally stumbled onto his wizard. Not all witches and wizards were kind of their familiars. Some enslaved them, trapped them in their animal form and stole their free will.

Others cast black magic, poisonous and rotten, which tainted and ruined the familiar bonded to them. It would twisted them to the point they were nearly unrecognizable.

Bucky Barnes was nothing like that. His magic radiated protection, reverence and tasted pure to Tony in the way that only a wizard who had never cast dark magic or indulged in a dark ritual possessed.

Then he’d met Steve Rogers.

His wizard’s best friend and, to Tony’s complete surprise, a werewolf. Those possessing magic quite often showed an undeniable hatred for werewolves and vampires.

Above him Steve shifted from his wolf form until a very human Steve was settled between his legs, grinning down at him with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Tony.”

He would never get used to that.

Steve’s lips pressed to his own in a possessive kiss that stole Tony’s breath and warmed him in a way that not even Steve’s impressive warmth could possibly compete with. He let himself get lost in the kiss and sighed when Steve broke it to press a kiss against his slowly calming pulse that continued to race beneath his warm skin.

It was lazy and soft, kissing while pressed together, until Steve leaned back and effortlessly gained his feet. Tony was exhausted just looking at him. Steve’s energy often seemed boundless. “No.” he crossed his arms and hated when the brush of cold air against him had him shivering.

His teeth chattered together.

“I’ve got you, Tony-Cat.”

It was a ridiculous nickname and always full of loving affection. He sagged into Steve’s warm arms while his legs wrapped around Steve’s waist and he pressed himself against Steve’s warm body. A hand curled under his ass to keep him steady and the other touched his back. Tony blinked lazily at the dark sky and their moonlight bathed surroundings.

During the entire walk back Steve’s hand stroked along his back in soothing motions, much like he did when Tony curled up on his lap while in his cat form, until they reached the door and Steve had to use one hand to let them back into the house.

Tony actually moaned at the brush of warmth filling the house. “Bed, Steve, bed.” He barely registered being settled back onto soft sheets but Tony quite happily allowed himself to be pulled to Steve’s chest and wrapped in strong arms.

* * *

Hours later Tony woke to the brush of Steve’s tongue against his hole, lazily dragging over his sensitive rim, while warm hands stroked long his now naked body. Tony whined and shivered. He felt warm and luxuriated in his pleasure building at a slow burn with every swipe of Steve’s tongue.

He couldn’t move, his body still sleep heavy and lax, as Steve continued to rim him. This was the kind of energy burn he could easily get behind and it didn’t involve cold air.

As Steve licked and pressed his tongue inside, loosening him slowly, a finger started to press in and Tony’s mouth fell open on a wordless cry. The sound only encouraged Steve who pressed harder until he pulled back completely.

Tony blinked at the sudden lack of touch but Steve never made him wait long when he wanted something. Within seconds Steve’s first lube slick finger pressed in easily and rubbed against him teasingly while slicking his insides.

“Do you have any idea how good you smell, Tony?” Steve breathed as he began fingering Tony open. The second finger burned slightly when Steve worked it in but the almost immediate focus on his prostate had Tony moaning instead of replying. “You always smell good but when you smell like _me_ …” he trailed off and a glance revealed how close the wolf was to the surface in Steve’s eyes.

One of Steve’s sharp teeth peaked out from his parted lips and pressed against one of Steve’s soft lips.

A shiver went through Tony for a completely different reason. He loved Steve’s wolf, loved when it was close to the surface and Steve held a hint of danger that Tony knew he was never in.

He wasn’t a threat to Steve.

He wasn’t a threat to someone Steve loved.

Tony _was_ someone that Steve loved and he’d never hurt Steve. He belonged to Steve in the way a werewolf claimed a mate.

The two fingers inside of him spread wide until he’d been coaxed to relax and his hole loosened for a third. Steve was careful to make sure he was stretched enough every single time they had sex and he never failed to drive Tony absolutely insane.

More lube was added and Steve’s fingers pumped into him. They moved in and out, in and out, while Tony writhed and gripped the sheets with each sharp jolt of pleasure racing up his spine. He was achingly hard and had started rocking back to take Steve’s fingers as deep as possible.

“Sweet little kitty.” Steve breathed out in appreciation when Tony practically purred under his hands in pleasured delight. “Love the sounds you make, Tony.”

He let Steve manhandle him into position once those clever, talented fingers pulled away and left Tony depressingly empty. That was how he found himself in one of Steve’s favorite positions.

Face down and ass offered up.

It was probably a werewolf thing. He didn’t care, though, because at that angle Steve seemed even better at nailing his prostate on near every thrust.

Steve moved up behind him and, with his knees pressed against the inside of Tony’s spread legs, Steve pushed him wider to the point of a dull ache. The position had him arching his back. Slowly warm hands stroked along his naked body and then they were guiding Steve’s thick cock into him.

Tony panted lowly. His eyes hooded and his lips parted even as his cheeks flushed at the steadily increasing feeling of full.

Sunlight filtered into the room as Tony blinked at the light and sighed at the warmth it had him basking in. There was nothing quite like sex in a warm sunbeam.

That _was_ very much a cat thing. He wasn’t even ashamed of it.

Steve inched in until his balls rested against Tony’s ass and Tony was gloriously, achingly full of every inch of Steve. He could feel the rumble of contentment caught in Steve’s chest and whined as Steve rolled his hips back.

He was just shy of slipping out. Then Steve pushed back in.

The first few thrusts were always slow and testing. Steve constantly holding his strength and instinct back until he was sure Tony’s body had adjusted to being spread wide once again.

It didn’t matter that they had sex at least once a day. Steve _always_ took his time and Tony could always tell how much Steve enjoyed himself.

“Tony.” Steve breathed as his fingers dug into Tony’s hips and he started to fuck in earnest. The slap of Steve’s hips connecting repeatedly to Tony’s ass almost drowned out the low groan of the mattress.

It didn’t drown out the litany of words spilling from his mouth or the needy moans.

“Steve Steve Steve Steve!”

Pleasure kept lighting up inside of him each time Steve nailed his prostate and Tony’s body had started to tremble, warmed from the inside out, as he yanked on the sheets underneath them.

“Please Steve please!”

He reached for himself needing to touch and stroke himself to the orgasm he could practically taste on the end of his tongue but Steve batted his hand away. “Not yet, Tony, not yet.”

The power behind Steve’s thrusts had his body swaying where he was kneeling on the bed. He moaned and whined at the denial of a quick release. “Please!” Tony’s throat worked, “Ohhh oh yes there there there please Steve please!”

Steve had taken to brushing his prostate every other thrust. The angle gave him the ability to drive Tony crazy with the need to come. “Fuck, Tony.” Steve’s voice was wrecked and Tony could feel it.

He could feel one other thing that singled Steve out as a werewolf.

His knot.

It had started to catch and tug on Tony’s sensitive rim. Every time it popped free Tony wanted to sob with desperation. “Steve oh oh oh ohhhhhhh please let me…let me touch—I can’t! Please Steve…ohhhhh!”

Steve released a low snarl and shoved deep, hips jerking, as his knot swelled and Tony’s ass was forced to spread to accommodate it. The burn of being stretched wide had his mouth falling open and then his vision seemed to white out when Steve’s warm hand stroked him to his own orgasm.

Inside of him Steve’s cock pumped thick ropes of come into him even as Tony went lax underneath him. He felt boneless, well fucked and delightfully warm. He didn’t protest as Steve lazily rocked against his ass and moaned when the tug on Tony’s rim had Tony clenching down on reflex.

“Are you two up?” Bucky’s voice came from just outside the door. “Steve I told you I needed—”

The door opened and Bucky stood in the door way, staring at them, as Tony blinked sluggishly at his wizard. His mind was blissfully floating on the lingering pleasure of his orgasm and the feeling of being completely fucked out.

“Dammit Steve!” Bucky practically snarled the words.  Tony could feel the smug amusement coming off of Steve in waves. “You fucking punk! I told you I needed to borrow Tony for a few hours today. You _know_ I have a ritual I do every year.”

Steve didn’t seem to care and Tony couldn’t be bothered to care about the fact that his wizard was staring at him caught on Steve’s knot while his ass was slowly being pumped full of Steve’s come.

Tony had done several cleansing rituals with Bucky in fields, completely naked and painted with runes. It helped he’d never been self-conscious of his body. He really couldn’t be since he was a familiar. Certain rituals, spells and runes required a decided lack of clothing.

“That was today?” Steve’s voice was a low, rough kind of growl that had a shiver running up Tony’s spine. Tony could _hear_ the false innocence in Steve’s tone. Steve might be a giant puppy but he was also, even on good days, a smartass who loved to drive people a little bit insane.

“You little shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Stony in _years_ but I really loved the idea of Werewolf Steve tripping a little bit on moon-madness because why not? Part of me wondered about going a bit more traditional with werewolves for this one but I went that path with Vampire Bucky in my previous fic that I'd written for Halloween. Plus it's more interesting to try different things.
> 
> I thought it would be fun to have a bit of fluff and smut on the day before Halloween (while being a very obvious contrast to my last fic). I kind of really love Steve in this but the interactions with Bucky were probably my favorite to write. 
> 
> Hope you all liked this one (and that I did the Stony ship justice). Let me know what you thought! I'm a bit curious :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
